


Night With a Star

by orphan_account



Category: Chris Pratt - Fandom
Genre: Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bar+Alcohol+Chris Pratt?  Sounds like a recipe for a fun night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic about the amazing Chris Pratt! (please be gentle-I'm trying to figure out this website! xD) This is gonna be a super short intro chapter, but don't worry! Steamy shirtless Pratt will come eventually!

I pushed my way through the pulsing mass of sweaty, dancing bodies and stumbled into the bar. Finally! I turned and glared at the crowd of people who had nothing better to do than to grind on one another while I settled onto a stool. Of all the places to go, why did I go to a bar? I hated bars. Sighing, I turned to order a drink and sipped it dutifully. Yes, I hated bars, but I had chosen to come...just for that slight chance of meeting someone.  
Psh. Yeah right. My eyes shot daggers at my alcohol. All I wanted was to leave, but I kept holding myself back. I couldn't.  
Yes I could.  
No I couldn't.  
Yes I could.  
Dammit.  
I groaned in frustration and downed my drink, waving for another. Just as it was set in from of me, I heard a voice ask, “Rough night?”  
I turned to the stool beside the one next to me and saw...wait...no. Could...? No fucking way. Bright green eyes, tousled chestnut hair, strong jawline, perfect amount of stubble... I breathed out in disbelief. It was Chris Pratt.  
In that split second, I has an internal debate on what I should do. Do I act like a know him? Do I act normal? What do I even say?!?! I'd never talked to a celebrity before, and I honestly never though I would get a chance to.  
I dug my short nails into my palm and sighed. I could do this. Just act natural... “Little bit, yeah.”  
“What's the matter? Don't you like bars?”  
I chuckled darkly. “Not at all.” I shot another glare at the dancefloor. “Too much...moving.” I looked up as his eyes gave a twinkle.  
He gestured the the stool in between us. “Mind if I...?”  
Holy mother of baby Jesus. Chris Pratt was gonna sit next to me. I forced myself not to shriek. “Not at all!” I squeaked. Smooth move, [your name here].  
Chris hopped over to the stool, and you got a chance to see that chest close up. Woof.  
“What's you're name?” Chris asked me after getting situated.  
“[Your name],” I answered softly.  
“Come again?” He leaned down to my face, and I was certain my heart stopped. You could now see each individual follicle of hair in his stubble, not to mention the flecks of gold in his irises.  
I repeated my name again, and he nodded and held out a hand. “Chris.”  
I took it gladly, noting the warmth and strength in it. Callused with a lot of work. I released it reluctantly while gazing at his exposed tricep.  
“So,” Chris said, “I would offer buy you a drink, but you've already had two...”  
“Oh please,” I scoffed. “I can handle my alcohol.”  
Two more drinks later, I had a nice little buzz going, but I remained as steady as ever. Chris eyed you in admiration. “For a person who hates bars, you really CAN handle your alcohol.”  
I laughed and pushed the glass away. Chris was a really lovable guy, and I really liked him.  
“Wanna get out of here?”  
You froze at his words but soon broke into a grin. “I thought you'd never ask.”  
As you climbed into the back of a taxi with him, your shoulders brushed, and you gazed up, your noses almost brushing. Chris breathed gently. “Are you sure...?”  
“Absolutely.”  
Chris grinned and gave the taxi driver his address. My dream had come true.


	2. Can't Take my Eyes Off You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You [I changed to 2nd person POV-sorry!] never stopped to imagine what his place would be like. God, you were surprised. More cheesy Chris Pratt humor/romance (very short I apologize).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Chris Pratt goes through fanfics about him just for laughs...? I would if I were famous! I don't have much time, but I needed to post something, so here's just a little bit of the story. Sorry!!!

“Holy shit...” you murmured as you followed Chris into his house. You thought your psychologist salary pad was sweet, but this... You gazed around, finding something to look at in every corner. Chris's inner teenager was displayed through a huge stereo system, electric guitars hanging from the wall, and a freaking pinball machine. His tv was way bigger than those top shelf Walmart tv's, and oh God his couch was amazing. You couldn't help be boring and focus on furniture.  
Chris strode nonchalantly into the room to stand just a little awkwardly in front of the AMAZING couch (you mentally pinched yourself). “What do you think?” He asked. His eyes twinkled again when he saw your open mouth.  
You swallowed dryly. “I think I wanna be an actor.” Oops. He wasn't supposed to know you knew that. You glance at his expression, but he just grinned.  
“Ah, you did know.”  
“It's kind of hard not to know the guy who's in your favorite sitcom.”  
Chris waved a hand. “You flatter me.” But he seemed pleased; he had that aura of smugness clinging to him. Good thing he was still cute. He reached down and lifted a bottle you hadn't seen before. “Champagne?”  
And then you lost it, going into a fit of laughter that his curious looks only strengthened. You couldn't help it! It was just too funny to pass up. Chris gave up on trying to probe an answer from you and waited patiently. Gradually, your laughs subsided, and you wiped your eyes, glancing up at him.  
“You done?”  
You snickered but regained control this time. “I-I'm sorry. That was hilarious.”  
Chris raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
“You pick me up at a bar, we go to your effing MANSION, and now you offer me champagne! I'm literally looking out the window for Fabio.”  
Chris seemed just a little bit dejected as he reached to place the champagne down.  
“But yes. I would love champagne you cheesy hunk.” Oh God. You called him a hunk. That sort of slipped off your tongue after four drinks.  
Chris, however, brightened with a goofy grin and grabbed two glasses from the rack against the kitchen bar. Maybe you shouldn't have accepted a fifth glass of alcohol, but...  
Chris glanced at you, smiling.  
...nevermind. You should've stolen the bottle and downed it right there.  
Chris reached you and handed you a bubbling glass of whatever the hell type of champagne it was. He poured his, and your bravery got the better of you, causing you to lift your glass. “To cheesy hunks.”  
Chris chuckled and scratched his beard in thought. “To Fabio. Who I pray is not outside my window.”  
You laughed at his joke and sipped the drink. Whatever it was definitely beat the typical bargain store crap you got for Friday night "you time", though it wouldn't hurt Chris to turn on Netflix and proceed to binge-watch American Horror Story. Your lips turned up at the corners when you noticed the flecks of liquid on Chris's upper lip. You raised a finger. “You've...Er...got something.“  
Chris felt his face for any afflictions, but you pulled his arm down with a grin. “I got it.” What the hell were you doing?!?! You couldn't just kiss a moviestar! Nevertheless, you raised up on your toes and pressed your lips lightly against Chris's.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Funny. You'd always wondered what it would feel liked to be trampled by an LSD-induced, firework-shooting unicorn of majesty.


	3. Going for It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you just kissed Chris Pratt. And God was it great. What happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I got caught up with some stuff, but thanks to AnnaInfinite I'm back!!!

Your heart froze as a large hand cupped your neck gently, but it didn't pull you away. It pushed you closer. You took this as a sign to continue your current objective, and (almost as if through telepathy) Chris hooked an arm around your waist to keep you from moving. Things were happening too fast for you to take it all in. Although your lips moved with Chris's, your mind reeled.  
Chris Pratt was touching you...with his FACE. You were in Chris Pratt's house. His arm seemed to burn through your shirt. Oh yeah. He had an arm around you! Never in your boring life did you dream of any of this. Your dreams mainly consisted of giant ice cream cones and getting a raise. Okay, sure, there was that one involving Derek Theler...  
Chris let out a moan that snapped your focus back to the present, and you realize you'd found your way onto the couch, straddling his lap in an uncomfortable way that his lips seemed to make you forget. Carefully, you rubbed his stubble and knotted your fingers into his soft chestnut hair. Head spinning, you thought nothing of reaching down to lift the hem of his shirt.  
Suddenly he broke away, staring inquisitively at you with the pulsing intensity of his emerald-green eyes. You blushed a deep shade of red, though you couldn't avoid his gaze. Of course you shouldn't have tried to take off his shirt! Idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid...  
However, Chris's stare now seemed more wary than accusational. One eyebrow was slightly tilted upward at an adorable angle, and his lips were parted as if he were on the verge of asking a question. He breathed softly. “Are you sure...?”  
He was asking...you? He wasn't declining at all. Your heartrate slowed, and you let out a pent-up gust of air, followed by a tentative smile. “Absolutely.” You had never been more sure of anything in your entire life. Especially since this was possibly the best thing that ever happened to you. You finally got lucky for a change. The back corner of your mind traversed back to high school to think of that group of kids who got anything they wanted but still treated everybody as if they were the scum of the earth. Your grin widened. Eat it, girls. Suck. It.  
Chris smiled after a moment's glance as looked down at your current position atop his legs. “Maybe someplace more comfortable?” His eyes flickered past you down a hallway.  
You nodded and performed an awkward waddle to destraddle his lap. Your inner thighs cramped from the strain of the foreign position, but you ignored it. What you couldn't ignore was the throbbing of heat in your body. Blood pumping. Lust rising. Chris was unaware of your internal predicament (and of your eye-raping him) and reached for your hand so as to lead you down his carpeted hallway to a doorway. Reaching inside, he flicked on the lights, and your eyes adjusted. Christ...  
And you thought the living area was nice! This had everything! Fancy tv, fancy computer, fancy bed, a large window with a great view of the Hollywood Hills, clean floors, and a neatly-made bed. The rest of the room was forgotten as Chris walked in, his muscular biceps straining against the soft cloth of his simple white v-neck.   
He backed quietly against the bed to wait, and, sensing it was your cue, you followed. Chris noticed your expression this time and laughed. “I guess we should have kept kissing. I would've been less awkward.”  
His voice broke the uncomfortable silence, and you began to relax. “Well, at least there's no cheesy music playing or something.”  
Chris suddenly adopted a mischievous look. “Isn't there?” He reached on his nightstand and lifted a black remote. His pressed a few buttons, and the wailing of some 80s premodonna fillled the room. You groaned with a smile. “You have everything, don't you?”  
Chris just winked and pressed a button to change the banshee-like shrieking into a modern techno dance tune. Much better. Though you would have rather have listened to Muse or My Chemical Romance [RIP MCR *tear*]. You reached Chris, and upon setting the remote down, he made the first move by catching our forearm and pulling you down beside him. Then his lips  
met yours. BAM! Damn unicorns...


	4. Unintended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up after a busy night, hungover. But...it's not your bed. What will happen between you and Chris now? Was it a one-night stand or something deeper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I tried. I really did; however, I am unable to write graphic sex scenes without bursting into laughter. I'm sorry to anybody who was hoping for something like that. XD The best I can offer is small memories of the previous night. I apologize again!

A soft rumbling shook you from a deep and dreamless slumber, instantly driving an eighteen-wheeler into your head, or so it felt like. You whimpered at the pain and rolled away from the noise, still not ready at all to get up. The room was silent for a moment, but another rumble soon shattered the tranquility.

This time you let out an audible groan. What the hell was that noise?! Furious, you sat bolt upright and regretted it. The walls spun, and the eighteen-wheeler caught on fire. Your stomach churned, but nothing could possibly compare to the fire behind your eyes. Hungover. That's what your problem was. How many drinks did you have?

You carefully peeled open your eyes and did a double-take. The walls were white instead of green. The window was in a different spot. One thing struck out completely foreign to you, and it wasn't the man in the bed. The room...was clean.

Wait. Hold up. Man in the bed? You turned your head to see your celebrity crush snoozing and cuddled up to a pillow, soft snores coming from his parted lips. Your headache was shoved aside by fresh memories...

[Chris planted hot, sucking kisses down from your jaw to you collar and back up again, lingering on the sensitive spot on your neck that made you want to curl up into all different types of shapes to continue the contact and yet cringe away simultaneously.]

[Chris passed you the bottle, and you took a swig, grinning as he peeled off his shirt to expose a muscular body that glistened in the lamplight.]

[Chris lay atop you, pressing himself into, deeper and deeper, while you grasp at his shoulderblades and moaned out his name, encouraging his exploration of your body with his warm hands.]

“Christ...” you muttered aloud to the walls of his room. Of course you'd had sex before, on three separate occasions only, but...you never really stayed. It was never a thing to snuggle with someone you only lusted after. On the contrary, you wanted to get the hell out to avoid post-coital embarrassment. Why had you stayed this time, regardless of the fact that it wa Christopher Pratt? As you reflected on the distorted memories of your wild night, you never recalled him "dismissing" you. You did remember him pulling you in to bury his face in your neck, still kissing you. Then you were asleep.

It was getting hot in the bed, you noticed, so you cautiously slid out from the soft blankets and landed on the floor without a sound. You slipped on your clothes, trying to avoid the sound of your zipper. It didn't work. “[Your name]?” A sleep-ridden voice croaked. At least he remembered your name.

You looked on the bed and saw Chris peering up at you from his nest of blankets, his hair adorably messy. It was comforting to know that even celebrities had trouble getting perfect hair. You smiled shyly. “Hey.”

“Leaving already?”

His eyes searched your face for any signs of eagerness or regret. Seeming content with what he saw, his gaze softened. “You can use my shower if you want.” He pointed at a door you hadn't noticed in your buzzed state that night. Well he wasn't trying to kick you out of the door. 

You smiled and decide to accept his offer. “Really? Thanks.” You disappeared into the bathroom (after he instructed you on the use of his shower) before you could get an opportunity to embarrass yourself. How could you go from waiting tables to using a celebrity's shower in a span of just twenty-four hours? You sighed with the unbelievable reality of it all while steam drifted up around you. This would be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, kind of. I need ideas of what to do next! His should I go about the character's interaction with Chris after the shower? I want to establish a little awkward romance into it instea of diving in. Help? :)


	5. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates on the way!

I'm sorry I haven't added any chapters recently! I'm super busy presently, but I promise to update soon! Sorry!


	6. More Than a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an amazing night with Chris, you can only hope that he didn't regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this is awkward... I know I haven't updated in like forever, and I make no promises that I can update regularly, but I will try! Here goes nothing...

After attempting to make yourself presentable in front of Chris's bathroom mirror, you slipped back on the night's clothes, stole some of his mouthwash, and made your way to his kitchen, where you could hear light clattering. The shower had dulled your headach a little, but the sunlight streaming through his window made you wince. Chris was in the middle of preparing coffee when he heard your bare feet padding in on the tile floor. He turned with a smile. “Coffee?” He held out a steaming mug.  
“Er...”  
“It should help with the hangover.” He winked. “You're not the only one who drank a lot last night.”   
You winced. “Exactly how much?”  
“Everything at the bar plus a bottle of vodka from here.”  
“Christ.” Usually you only had two drinks. How was it you were even walking right now? You gently sipped at the hot liquid and were surprised at the flavor. Not bad...  
“Thanks for the coffee,” you said. “I didn't plan on taking up so much of your time.” You nervously rubbed the warm mug.  
“In a hurry?”  
You looked up at him to see one thick eyebrow raised. You cleared your throat. “Well...I mean...I don't expect you to want me to stay for talk....usually...”  
“-Usually most people are looking for a quick bang,” he finished for you, looking almost sympathetic.   
You stood for a moment, giving a sad smile. “Yeah.”  
“I'm not most people, though,” Chris said, coming a few steps closer to you. “I actually had fun talking with you last night, and...” He gently pried the mug out of your hands and set it down on the table, taking both of your hands bravely in his own. “I'd actually like to take you out. For real this time.” His large thumb brushed over your palm, and you could have melted right there.  
Looking up into his eyes at that moment was hard, but somehow you managed to do it. They were green, but in this light they seemed more of a chocolatey color. There was a sincerity in his gaze while he looked down at you. [Picture the two characters in the Gamora and Peter pose on the balcony of Knowhere]. Your breath caught in your throat, and you prayed that your hands weren't sweating. “Really?” You asked.  
He looked straight into your eyes. “Really.” His face was so close, and you could feel his breath warm on you, and...and...crap was he hot or what?  
“Would it be completely unethical to kiss you right now?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Unheard of?”  
“Totally.”  
“Wrong?”  
“Yep.”  
“Should I?”  
“Duh.” You brought your face up a few inches to meet his lips with yours. The kiss was different this time. Less feverish, more intimate, but with the same impact. Your mind dulled, and so did every nerve ending on every part of your body other than your head.  
He softly pulled away when a substantial amount of time passed, and suddenly you craved the feeling of his stubble. His color-changing eyes questioned you. “Still in a hurry?” He asked.  
“I could stay a little while longer.”


	7. Take a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do we love Chris Pratt?

Let's take a break from the plot to remind ourselves just why we love Chris Pratt so much. I mean, he may not be the most popular actor ever, the richest guy ever, or the most serious guy ever. Who cares? We love him because he's such an approachable guy! He's like the guy you would always find at your local football games, or even just shopping in Walmart. He oozes this playful and friendly aura everywhere, so you don't feel like he's a super-famous actor. I mean, he doesn't even take himself that seriously! He's constantly joking or singing during photoshoots or movie set rehearsals, and he seems to always have a smile on his face.  
Next, his sweetness. Chris Pratt is so friggin sweet it blows my mind. Have you seen the #helpingjoehenson stuff on his Twitter feed? Not to mention his visit to the children's hospital in LA. He even told an interviewer he got his mom a house. That's a quality guy right there. He seems to always be doing something to help others, and that's all it takes to win my heart.  
Next, (not to seem shallow but ohmahgod) his body. Of course, he was still sexy to me when he wasn't ripped, but I can't deny the tremors I get whenever he's shirtless. Those abs. Those biceps... And a personal weakness of mine...that chest. His back looks like he's got steel muscles under there! 


End file.
